


Round Robin March 2021

by sinsrfun10



Series: Round-Robin Stories by Month [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsrfun10/pseuds/sinsrfun10
Summary: This is a fun prompt this month. We may possibly be delving into archives of home footage to answer this month's prompt.And the prompt is: Unfortunately, someone thought that bugging Calenlas' and Laicolasse's home would be a fun prospect. Now they think crazy things about the two of them (and me because I am there a LOT). We follow this poor unfortunate soul throughout this month, as well as our interdimensional travelers.Another work brought to you by Calenlas, Laicolasse, and Sinsrfun10!(This is an original work. Please do not repost or translate without permission.)
Relationships: Gregory Xoi/Emilia Dlaun
Series: Round-Robin Stories by Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952620





	Round Robin March 2021

  1. A writer is allowed to black any text she chooses aside from the exceptions stated in Clause 2
  2. A writer is not allowed to black character names or physical descriptions
    1. Amendment: a writer may not block significant world-building details such as but not limited to “The nearest body of water is 50 miles away”
  3. The document is shared in order of writing
    1. Amendment: A writer may not AD write for a prior day. In other words, she must complete her turn before handing the story to the next writer and cannot continue her turn after handing the story over even as an AD self. 
  4. When "The End" is written, the round-robin writing has come to an end and all writers will review the story
    1. Amendment: “The End” cannot be written prior to March 31, 2021
  5. Order: Calenlas→ Laicolasse → Sinsrfun10 *When you complete your turn, add a comment addressed to the next person (that is their signal to begin writing)
    1. Amendment: Send a text or verbally tell the next writer when it is her turn
  6. This story follows the poor unfortunate soul who bugged Calenlas and Laicolasse’s apartment and keeps listening in at the worst possible times and thinking he's bugged the house of some really weird potentially dangerous individuals.
  7. The first writer to begin writing on a new day must date the document at the location where she begins writing after inserting a page break
  8.     1. Amendment: if the writer realizes it is a new day while writing, she must make every effort to move what she has written on the new day to the new day unless it breaks a sentence.
    2. Amendment: If a writer is unable to or finds extreme hassle to add a header due to the device she is writing on, she may request that another writer add the page break and header for her and must indicate the break is.
    3. Amendment: It is allowable for one or more writers to set up the dated page breaks in advance so that they are prepared for all writers as needed.




End file.
